


Stolen

by Sano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, New Prince of Tennis, Spoilers, U-17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sano/pseuds/Sano
Summary: A stolen moment between Fuji and Tezuka during the U-17 camp.





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not done with the series yet, but the scene where Ryoma, Kenya, and Tanishi broke into the camp and set off the alarm told us that Fuji and Tezuka stayed in the same room. I swear, NPOT is a gift for all the FujiTezu shippers.

 

Tezuka breathed in the floral scent of Fuji’s shampoo as he clasped the tensai’s body closer to his on the bed.

It was their third night in the U-17 training camp and moments like this made the hellish training routine bearable. While Tezuka didn’t much care for what others would say of his relationship with the tensai, he also didn’t want to get caught breaking the rules.

And boys sleeping in each others’ beds is definitely breaking the rules.

There were supposed to be 4 people per room, but since Oishi lost, it was just Kikumaru sleeping on the bed above Fuji.

With their rigorous training menu, even Eiji with his boundless energy would fall asleep the moment his head hit his pillow. And that would be Fuji’s cue to move to Tezuka’s bed.

On the first night, Tezuka raised an eyebrow as the smaller boy snuggled up to him under the blankets. To which the boy responded, “Just until I get sleepy.” He then proceeded to mold himself to Tezuka’s body by wrapping his arms and legs around him.

Good thing Eiji was such a heavy sleeper. While they never did anything beyond cuddling and kissing, they did try to keep it down and tame just to prevent the acrobatic player from waking up and seeing them in a compromising position.

“How’s your elbow, Tezuka?” Fuji whispered to him. His hand drifted to the taller boy’s left arm that was wrapped around his torso. He rubbed at the elbow affectionately as he thought about the amount of exercises they had to do on a daily basis.

“It’s fine. The doctor’s been monitoring it and says that the exercise is actually strengthening it.” Tezuka placed his head behind Fuji’s neck, brushing the hair away so he can place a kiss on the other boy’s nape.

Every night seemed like a discovery of how well their bodies fit together. While Fuji liked the idea of their arms and legs wrapping around each other like the first night, lying down on his side while Tezuka became the big spoon behind him made him feel very secure.

And very warm too. Fuji can’t deny that the feel of Tezuka’s arms wrapping tightly around him and his breath blowing softly on his neck was a huge turn on.

Tamping down on his desire, Fuji focused on another topic he wanted to discuss with the taller teen.

Lacing his fingers together with Tezuka’s, he murmured, “When is your flight to Germany again?”

Tezuka sighed as he answered, “A week after the camp ends.” He’d already answered this question multiple times. It wasn’t that Fuji would always forget, he was a genius after all. He’d always ask to prepare himself for when the day actually comes. And Tezuka always answered.

They haven’t spoken about what would happen with them when Tezuka goes to Germany. His rehabilitation a few months ago and the distance helped drive each other to confront their feelings for one another then.

Now, Germany might be… Tezuka closed his eyes and gripped the other boy tighter to him. When the offer came to play professionally for the German team, Tezuka almost considered the crazy idea of turning it down. Insisting that he would play for Japan.

In reality, he didn’t want to leave Fuji.

His father got wind of the offer and was so enthusiastic and proud that at that moment, he knew that he would have to take it.

Fuji just smiled and congratulated him when he told him about the offer on one of their days out on the street courts. Though he was smiling, Tezuka noticed that his knuckles were white as they gripped his racket.

They only had a few weeks together. The thought terrified Tezuka.

“Fuji.”

“Hm?”

“Come with me to Germany.”

The smaller teen slowly turned around in his arms to face him, his cerulean eyes almost luminous in the dark room as they searchingly gazed into his own.

“What are you saying?”

“I want you there with me.” At this, Tezuka watched in fascination as the other boy smiled, a true smile.

But it was also tinged with a bit of sadness.

Instead of answering, Fuji pressed his lips against the captain’s gently. “Let’s talk about it in the morning, Buchou.” He then settled into the crook of his captain’s neck.

Tezuka placed his cheek against Fuji’s hair, the floral smell of the other boy’s shampoo calming him as he drifted off to sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This might be part of a series, I don’t know. I’ll probably bawl my eyes out after watching NPOT. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
